


Loving Can Hurt Sometimes

by nobodycomparestolou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycomparestolou/pseuds/nobodycomparestolou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has only love to offer to everyone he encounters, but when it is his first semester in university; he finds different ways to prove his love to his neighbor, Louis. </p><p>OR au in which Harry’s thinks his dorm neighbor hates him but Harry ends up buying his love.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Can Hurt Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at two in the morning and i wanted to finish this before five so things are a bit rushed lmao. Shout out to Pastor Rob for inspiring this very gay fic I hope to make his homophobic self proud. Also I love Louis with all my heart, soul and being but this fic bashes him a lot, sorry son!!

It was a bright Monday morning. The alarm clock that was set for eight thirty collided with the ground when Harry swung his arm to hit snooze one last time before he had to officially get out of bed. Eight thirty meant that he had exactly thirty more minutes to get ready for his first day of class in his brand new school. This was his first year in a university and he looked forward to seeing how he could improve his photography skills. Getting accepted into an art school wasn’t the ideal path that his parents had in mind for Harry but nonetheless, they were more than accepting when it came to his life choices. They were beyond supportive of everything he did.  
  
Photography was Harry’s passion that developed over his obsession of death. No, Harry did not like the idea of death at all, in fact, he loathed it. He despised the thought of people he cared about dying so much so that became preoccupied with wanting them to live forever. This started at the age of fourteen when Harry was looking at a photo album soon after his Nan passed away. He realized that he only had two pictures of her, of someone so beloved to him; it was unfair to her. If he had known at the time that he would have only had two pictures of his dear grandmother then he would have changed that immediately. Soon after, he started taking pictures of everyone and everything he adored. That way, if they ever left him like his Nan did, then he could at least have them living on film.  
  
Eight thirty nine, the clock was ticking down fast and the butterflies in Harry’s stomach were accompanied by the cereal he had for breakfast. It was now time to get ready for the day. He jumped into his black skinny jeans and laced up his combat boots. He was about to slip into his white collared button up when he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it for now he had only minutes to get to a class that he had no idea rested. They knocked again but Harry was more concerned about being late to his photography 101 class than who was on the other side of the door. Yes, it might have seemed selfish, but Harry had always put others before his own needs so for it being the first time, it was justifiable. He heard an exasperated sigh coming from the hallway, perhaps it belonged to the mystery knocker.  
  
He placed his rucksack over his shoulders and he opened the door to reveal a small man moping around the hallway. He was cute, petit and had the most gorgeous blue eyes Harry had ever seen. More butterflies consumed his abdomen as soon as the other man made eye contact with him.  
  
“Hi, I’m Harry, nice to meet you this is my first day,” he said with an award winning smile fully displaying his dimple.  
  
“It is everyone’s first day genius; this is the first year’s floor,” the feisty boy said, “anyway the name’s Louis and I need two pounds do you happen to have some?”  
  
“Uh, not on me but,”  
  
“Useless, listen, Harold, I don’t have time for this I have a photography class in a bit and I need coffee to function. It’s either you have some or not good riddance.”  
  
Harry was so confused with what happened moments ago. Everybody loved Harry and Harry loved everybody. Why was Louis so hard to love? He thought to himself that one encounter with Louis was enough and he wouldn’t mind if that was the last and only time he experienced him. He didn’t let that small situation ruin his day because it was now eight fifty and he had found his classroom. He decided that for now he would sit in the back because he was the first one to arrive and he didn’t want to seem like the teacher’s pet as he was in secondary school. Shortly after, more students started to enter and fill up the auditorium seats.  
  
Class was ten minutes in and introductions were over with, when the smell of coffee overcame Harry’s senses. He turned to the seat on his left and realized it was Louis. Harry didn’t know whether to run out crying or tough it out. He felt like he was burning on the inside perhaps from anger, an emotion that he had not felt in a long time.  
  
“Psst, Psst, hey curly. Do you have a pencil I can borrow?”  
  
Harry lent Louis an extra without making any efforts at making eye contact. The burning sensation had yet ceased and Harry was trying his hardest at concentrating on what the professor had to say rather than a pesky punk that apparently gets his way through life by mooching.  
  
“Hey, Harold, what about a sheet of paper? Do you have one of those I can have?”  
  
“Why don’t you come prepared like the rest of us?” Harry finally said snapping his gaze towards Louis.  
  
“Whatever, here’s your pencil, I’m out of here.”  
  
Louis picked up his skateboard and left the classroom. Harry followed him with is eyes until he could no longer see him. He was in awe. He had never met someone with such as strong personality as Louis’. The word “hate” kept crossing Harry’s mind whenever he thought of Louis. This frightened Harry to the point of exhaustion. He was already worn out and he still had two classes left in the day. His next class dealt with the history of photography something that sounded not as exciting as the previous class. This class wasn’t for two more hours so Harry had plenty of time to look for it.  
  
Once Harry found his class within minutes something overcame him. It was a feeling of regret. He hated how he treated Louis it was unlike him but then again Louis was a bit annoying. Still, everyone needs to feel respected. He was thinking of places where he could find Louis so that he could apologize to him as soon as possible. Harry thinks quickly and rushes to his dorm building in hopes that he runs into Louis. Before he reaches the building he hears sounds of wheels rolling past him. It was Louis. Harry hollers so that he could capture Louis’ attention and he does.  
  
“Hey!! Louis!! Wait up!!”  
  
“What’s up?” Louis responds halting his board.  
  
“I’m sorry for being such a jerk earlier.”  
  
“Don’t mention it you shouldn’t worry about me, no one should, no one ever does,” Louis replies as he gets back on his board and skates away.  
  
Harry is a bit tired of Louis’ attitude but it was his new mission to show Louis that someone does care but at the moment he decides to take a quick nap before his second class started.  
  
It was now Tuesday, and all Harry could think about was Louis. He didn’t hear a knock on his door today but he did hear a knock at his other neighbor’s door. Harry could hear mean words being exchanged outside of his dorm. One of the voices obviously belonged to Louis granted that no one could mistake his Yorkshire accent. The other voice belonged to the Irish lad Harry met just yesterday and it sounded angry. Things seemed heated outside and as soon as he hears it die down, he decided to take a peek at the damage. Louis was long gone but the other boy was still standing in the hallway.  
  
“Fucking bum, I’ve only known him for a second and he already wants money from me.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Niall, it wasn’t that bad of an offence.” Said another boy with dark long hair.  
  
“I’m just tired of being taken advantage of, Zayn, I work so hard and people like that still ask for freebees.”  
  
“I know, babe, come inside I will make it all better.”  
  
Harry’s guilt grew when he found out that not that many people were fond of Louis. It was now his mission to make Louis feel accepted no matter the cost.  
  
Wednesday came around and it seemed to become a routine now. Harry would eat breakfast, brush his teeth and dress himself, but the morning was not complete without hearing someone get upset at Louis for begging until he got enough money for coffee. Harry felt bad he knew what it was like to want something but ending up short in change. There was a summer in which he desperately wanted a camera for higher quality photography. He raised as much money as he could but never had enough to buy was his heart desired so much. A luxury camera and a cup of coffee didn’t compare but at least Harry was able to relate to Louis in a sense.  
  
By the time it was Thursday, Harry’s roommate, Liam, was fed up with Louis’ actions. He came into the dorm fuming which startled Harry.  
  
“God, he is so annoying. I wish he could just get a job instead of bugging everyone for money.”  
  
This broke Harry’s heart, he knew that Louis was the talk of the floor. No one seemed to like him or the fact that he begged for change three times a day. Louis was an alright kid, he was very knowledgeable when it came to photography he was just misunderstood. He wasn’t a mooch; he just spent all his money on this university and rent that he had little to spend on food let alone coffee. Harry knew this because he had talked to Louis these past couple of days before class. He just wished that everyone could see Louis through his eyes. Seconds later, Harry heard a knock at the door, secretly he wished it would be Louis, but it was his neighbors, Zayn and Niall. Liam had opened the door and greeted the two boys accordingly.  
  
“Hey Liam,” Zayn responded back “wanna go smoke outside?”  
  
“Sure thing, Harry are you coming?”  
  
“I don’t smoke but I would like to go”  
  
They all gathered around the designated smoking area outside. They started off with small talk and then when Louis passed by the conversation quickly changed and Louis was the hot topic. They all began to say the worst about Louis. They called him everything from poor to a disease to this school. The names kept coming and Louis was around to hear them all. In fact, they purposefully directed their banter to his face and then laughed it off as a joke.  
  
Harry just stood there stunned looking at the small boy at the verge of tears. The other boys all went inside of Zayn and Niall’s dorm and Harry remained motionless as he witnessed Louis burst into tears. Harry didn’t know what to do so he did what he knows best and that was to show love. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ small frame and soothed him.  
  
“Let is all out, love,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. “Here’s two pounds go buy yourself a coffee.”  
  
Then Louis detaches himself from Harry and shoves him. Harry is stunned yet again.  
  
“I don’t need your pity and I don’t need your money.”  
  
“But Louis, I Insist. I’m doing this out of love, not pity”  
  
“Love?”  
  
“Yeah, ever heard of it?” Harry says jokingly.  
  
“I mean I have heard of it but no one has ever showed me that they loved me.”  
  
Harry turns bright red and all the words seem to have escaped his mind. He is the first one to love Louis and somehow he is in love with the idea. All of his thoughts start racing all at once and he could not contain himself. He can’t contain all the feelings he has for this boy he just met.  
  
“Take the money, please. And do me a favour?”  
  
“What is it, Harold?”  
  
“Let me treat you to coffee one of these day.”  
  
“That sounds splendid!!”  
  
“Does next Wednesday work for you, I have the day off of work and I would love to spend that time drinking a caffeinated bean beverage with my neighbor.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan, thanks for the money, I owe you one.”  
  
“Don’t, it is fine that’s how love works. You give and don’t expect anything in return.”  
  
“Well, thanks, for everything.”  
  
The day could not get any slower. It was barely Friday and Harry could not wait for the coffee date he and Louis had planned. To make it all even worse, Harry was forced to see Louis all the time which he would always give him two pounds every day in class. It was torture and he wished that he could make time move faster so that Wednesday could come sooner. The days dragged on but it was finally Wednesday.  
  
The butterflies were back in Harry’s stomach and this time he didn’t mind them. They both settled on the time of ten o’clock in the morning to meet up for coffee. It was then barely going to be nine and Harry was already getting ready. He had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel turban around his long curly hair. He wore his usual black skinny jeans and a long flowy blue flannel paired with his boots. He combed through his hair to release all of the tangles, he brushed his teeth and popped a gum in his mouth. Harry was ready to go but there was still minutes left for ten. He just sat on the sofa waiting for the time to move. Then, Liam walks in the door.  
  
“Hey, bro, where you headed off too looking as good as you do?”  
  
“I am just going out for coffee?”  
  
“Ooh, a date? Who is the lucky person?”  
  
“Well, uh, Louis, I guess?”  
  
“Oh please, Harry! Don’t let him take advantage of you!”  
  
“He won’t! Liam if you could just trust me. He is not the way you guys think of him, he is way more than that, he has a whole lot to offer. Anyway I should go.”  
  
Harry then walks out of the living room area and towards the door. At the same time, Louis opens the door to exit his dorm as well. He is wearing sagging black skinny jeans, a white tank top paired with black vans and a red beanie. Harry cannot stop looking him up and down amazed by how good Louis looks. They are both face to face and just then, Louis hides something behind his back.  
  
“What is that?” Harry mentions.  
  
“I have no idea what you are on about, Harold.”  
  
“Behind your back.”  
  
“Oooh these things? Um flowers, for you,” Louis replies while handing Harry flowers.  
  
“Thanks! Roses are my favorite.”  
  
“Well they reminded me of you so I bought them, glad to see you like them.”  
  
They both started to walk in the direction of the coffee shop. Harry held tight of his roses until they got there he was beyond thankful of what Louis had done for him. They got to the shop and Louis held the door open for Harry. They sat down near the window to see all the people pass by. Louis begins a conversation as they wait for their drinks.  
  
“So, I kinda, sorta, skipped class for this.”  
  
“You what? Louis, you didn’t have to you could have just rescheduled.”  
  
“No, I couldn’t think of any other way to spend my Wednesday morning than with you and coffee.”  
  
“I’m flattered.”  
  
“You should be,” Louis says grinning at Harry.  
  
“Anyway thanks for the roses they are lovely but you didn’t have to I know money is tight for yo-“  
  
“Well you see, you bought them for yourself. I saved all the money that you gave me all week to buy these for you. It is symbolic really; you always do so much for people and care so much that you neglect yourself and your own needs. You need to appreciate yourself more. So in a sense because you technically bought these for yourself, you just treated yourself all while thinking you were helping me out.”  
  
“Whoa, you really put in a lot of thought into this didn’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, I can be deep as shit sometimes.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Yeah, it was hell not drinking coffee for a week but it was all worth it in the end.”  
  
“What was worth it?”  
  
“Seeing you happy. You know, Harold, I’m not much of a sappy person but you mean a lot to me. When you told me that you cared for me dare I say loved me. I freaked out. No one has ever loved me. My mom was a single mom and even then she didn’t care for me all she did was work until she died from all the stress of having to support me. I killed my mother.”  
  
“Don’t say that, Louis. Things just happened a certain way and your mind is making you believe all of these lies don’t believe these lies for a second. You are loved you just need to look around you and stop focusing on dickheads that give you shit.”  
  
“I’m sorry you had to see me like this Harry, I am a mess.”  
  
“No need for apologies, love.”  
  
“I am just so..”  
  
Louis begins to cry, more than he did when the boys back at the dorm where saying things to him, more than any other time he has ever cried. He places his head into his hands and releases all of the tears he has been harbouring for all of these years. It is then there is a flash at the table that came for the camera Harry had brought to document their time together. Louis looks up a bit confused.  
  
“Oh, Louis. You’re just so beautiful I don’t ever want to lose this moment, I don’t ever want to lose you.”  
  
Harry showed Louis the picture he took of him. There was a glare in it that made Louis look like an angel right before Harry’s eyes. Louis felt beautiful, he also felt loved. For the first time, Louis wasn’t afraid to show his soft side of him, a side he always thought was a weakness. But not to Harry.  
  
“Oh heck, I’ve been wanting to do this since the first time I laid eyes on you.”  
  
Louis then places a kiss on Harry’s lips never wanting to break contact but wishing he could be closer to Harry. It is then that another flash appears as they lock lips. Harry did not want this moment to end so it will live forever on film. Once again they both looked like angels.  
  
That picture of them kissing on their first coffee date was the first one to be shown in their wedding slide show; it was also the picture that hung over the mantle of their first home, as well as the favorite picture of their three children. But ultimately, it was Harry’s favorite to look at when Louis left him to become an actual angel. He was glad that he had captured such a sweet moment that would outlive them both for their love for each other lasted for an eternity.


End file.
